


Marvel al Coda

by CeliaEquus



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, How do I even tag this story?, Light Angst, Post-Ultron, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should the stinger for 'Age of Ultron' look like?  Here's what I want to see.  In which each Avenger receives a video message requesting a meeting with the new Director of SHIELD.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel al Coda

_Tony_

Staring at the torn blueprints for Ultron scattered around his messed up workshop, Tony's hand went automatically for his phone when it buzzed. He held it aloft and raised the projection when he noticed that it was a video call.

And nearly dropped his phone when he recognised the face before him.

"This is Director Coulson," Phil said.

_Thor_

Thor was preparing to return to London, needing to escape America and the memories now weighing even more heavily on his heart than before. He heard his portable communication device ringing, and removed it from his pocket. He prodded the answer button carefully, trying not to break anything. A moving image appeared, and he wondered briefly whether the cell phone was malfunctioning. It could not be…

"This is Director Coulson," Phil said. "As you can tell, I'm no longer dead."

_Steve_

The edge of the shield was jagged, and Steve nearly cut himself for the umpteenth time running his thumb along the edge. He sighed, and glared at his humming phone. Still, he didn't recognise the number. What if it was Bucky? Or someone with information leading to his whereabouts? Swiping his finger across the screen, he accepted the call.

"This is Director Coulson," Phil said. "As you can tell, I'm no longer dead. I will explain more when we see each other."

_Natasha_

It could have been anyone. Natasha frowned at the unfamiliar number. Video calls rarely meant anything good, in her experience. There was no way it could be a telemarketer; they didn't do video calls. Was it an enemy or an ally?

Well, she would never know unless she answered. She inhaled sharply when the pre-recorded message began.

"This is Director Coulson," Phil said. "As you can tell, I'm no longer dead. I will explain more when we see each other. My people are sending you co-ordinates."

_Clint_

Curled up and hidden out of sight, Clint nearly jumped when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He fished it out and hit the answer button without thinking. He was too bone-tired to make good decisions. If anyone tried to attack him right now… the way he was feeling, let `em. Not like he could put up a good fight.

His blood froze, and he stared at his former handler's image.

"This is Director Coulson," Phil said. "As you can tell, I'm no longer dead. I will explain more when we see each other. My people are sending you co-ordinates. All records of these messages will be wiped, so memorise quickly."

_Bruce_

Bruce thought he'd thrown away his phone. He pursed his lips when he discovered that the cell in his pocket was completely new, and obviously slipped to him by someone unseen. Not the army. They were more interested in getting him under lock and key.

And if it was Tony, Bruce didn't feel up to talking to him. Against his better judgement, he answered the call.

"This is Director Coulson," Phil said. "As you can tell, I'm no longer dead. I will explain more when we see each other. My people are sending you co-ordinates. All records of these messages will be wiped, so memorise quickly. Assemble…" he smiled wryly, "at the new temporary headquarters of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

_Phil_

They'd timed it to perfection. Sure enough, all six Avengers arrived at the location simultaneously. It probably wasn't the greatest idea to bring them together again so soon, but without knowing where they might disappear to… and Phil also felt that it was time for them to learn the truth, and what he intended to achieve. After all, it could be so easy to throw it all in; let the world fend for itself against people like HYDRA and AIM and all the other bad guys. Or to re-start under a new name, in no way associated with SHIELD.

But damned if the organisation he'd worked for most of his life was going to leave a legacy tainted by disgrace.

He straightened in his chair as the Avengers entered the large room. His main team were situated around the desk, flanking him. The Avengers had always been an incendiary team, and tension was high.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Welcome to New SHIELD."

"If it isn't Agent-Agent," Tony said, scowling.

"That's Director Agent to you, Mr. Stark."

Natasha's expression was coldly furious, and she stared at each of Phil's team. "This is it?"

"We have others," Phil said. "I know you have other commitments, and may no longer wish to be associated with SHIELD. But now that we've flushed out HYDRA and started again, rest assured that we'll back you whenever you need our help. You only have to ask."

"I don't want your help, you lying asshole," Tony said, and he turned on his heel and started to walk away.

"That's one lanyard you won't need to worry about," Phil remarked to Koenig. One of them.

"I am not staying in your country," Thor said. He paused. "Yet I am glad to see that you live, Son of Coul."

"Thank you, Thor. It's nice to be appreciated."

"I'm not dealing with SHIELD anymore, no matter how much you say you've changed," Steve said, and he followed Thor out.

"I am… distancing myself from anyone who may hold me down," Natasha said, and she also left. Phil's heart sank further, but he retained his mask of stoicism as he glanced between Clint and Bruce.

"We thought you were dead," Clint whispered. His tone nearly broke Phil.

"I was," Phil said. "For a few days. I could explain, if you stay."

"I don't… think I want to know." And he also walked out of the room. Phil sighed softly, and sat back in his chair.

"Should I even bother to ask?" he said. Bruce cocked his head.

"Yes," he said. "I want to know how you returned from the dead."

"I don't think we have a Hulk-proof room," Koenig hissed. "He might not like being questioned for his lanyard, either."

"We have to trust him," Phil replied. "They all hate us… not us; me. They hate me. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't trust Dr. Banner."

"I can't make any promises," Bruce said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Phil smiled softly.

"You at least want to hear me out," he said. "I'm grateful for that. Come on. I'm sure Simmons will be happy to help me explain. Won't you?"

"Y-yes," Jemma said, staring at Bruce with wide eyes. "Dr. Banner, it's such an honour to meet you."

"Fan-girl in the lab," Phil said, nudging her through and waving Bruce ahead of him.

The director of SHIELD hesitated once, just once, to look back at the door the other Avengers had stormed through. Bruce was probably only curious about the science, and perhaps any assistance they could give him in avoiding General Ross. Phil would gladly kill the general himself with his bare hands if the doctor asked him to, as long as he didn't outright reject New SHIELD.

Sighing once again, Phil followed Bruce and Jemma to the lab, unaware that the rest of the Avengers hadn't gone more than a few yards from the base, and were staring back at the door now closed to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Re. the title, I was always going to have to make that joke. (DC al Coda, aka De Capo al Coda, is a musical term. Naturally, I changed it to Marvel.)
> 
> Yeah, I didn't mean for this to drag on. It's what I'd love to see as the stinger for Age of Ultron, even though I don't see this happening. Actually, this was supposed to end with Phil telling Tony to call him Director-Agent, and say something like 'You have a new mission, should you choose to accept it'. I don't know. And Koenig was supposed to be talking in the background of the video, reminding Phil that the Avengers would need lanyards. But then I decided to be fancy, and have a new line revealed in each bit. Then, to make it less complicated, it turned into each message turning longer, rather than doing the separate sentences.
> 
> Guh. I did my best, or something resembling it.
> 
> Please review!


End file.
